Corresponding to the ongoing proliferation of computing devices of ever-decreasing thicknesses and weights have been various efforts to develop device interface specifications featuring reduced form-factors. M.2, formerly known as the Next Generation Form Factor (NGFF), is an example of such a specification. M.2 defines various physical interface configurations via which M.2-configured peripheral devices such as wireless adapters and solid-state drives may connect to interface buses of host devices. Some such configurations provide physical connections to multiple interface buses at the same time. In various cases, an M.2-configured peripheral device that physically connects to multiple host device interface buses via an M.2 physical interface may only actually use one of those interface buses. Under some such circumstances, it may be desirable that techniques for adaptive interface support be implemented at a host device in order to properly enable functionality of an M.2-configured peripheral device based on the interface bus that it actually uses.